


Get out Alive, please.

by mingEWonU



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Correct me if I'm wrong, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm new to this, IMDED, IMSORRY, ITRIEDTOKEEPTHEIRCHARACTERS AND PERSONALITIES, Inspiredby9/11attacks, KEY IS HOSHI'S UNCLE, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, NOCHECKSNOBETA, RIP to the people who died in the real events, Seungkwan's a fake cleaner here, Tried to keep it as accurate as possible to the real events, WHATSABETA, disclaimer:nothing belongs to me, help me, i created this account just to post this, ihatesadendingss, like in that drama thing they did, more like a survival fic but like trapped in a building, no ONE DIES I PROMISe??, nodisrespect, pleasedontHATEMe, raisingawareness, some funny moments, somecrack, they WILL SURVIVE, they are all over the upper floors, they bAND together in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingEWonU/pseuds/mingEWonU
Summary: Mingyu is an office worker for Pledis Animals Firm of the 80th floorWonwoo is a lawyer for Pledis Animal Firms on the 81th floorSeungkwan snuck in as a cleaner onto the 84th floorVernon was visiting his mother on the 85th floorJihoon is the Director of Carat Music Label, goes to the 100th floorSeungcheol is the CEO of Carat Music Label, goes to the 100th floorJisoo is an office worker for BOOM BOOM firm on the 83th floorJeonghan is a model for Diamonds Entertainment, visits the 83th floor by accidentSeokmin is a cleaner on the 100th floorSoonyoung is also a cleaner on the 100th floorChan is an emergency telephone operator intern (BECAUSE I CANT PUT MY BABY THRU THIS)Minghao is an overseas rep for FRONTING branch in ShengZhen on the 83th floorJun is a translator working for BOOM BOOM firm on the 83th floorThen the plane hits the building.





	1. Incoming

WARNING/DISCLAIMER: I mean absolutely no disrespect at all to the people who have experienced the 9/11 attacks. This fic is an effort made by me to raise awarensss of the attacks and at the same time, write an interesting survival/disaster fic. If you feel triggered by the topic of the 9/11 attacks, I'll advise you not to read it, for obvious reasons. Other than that, I want to clarify that this fic is focusing on the survival inside a 100th story building on the brink of collapse. It will highlight the problems that happened in the actual events, such as mismanagement and complacency, which ultimately resulted in a lot of deaths. The reason why I have written SVT into actual events is because this was a unique type of disaster, and it would only be respectful to credit the inspiration directly to the 9/11 attacks, instead of a haphazard, uncited fic about "SVT surviving in a 100++ story building then a plane crashes through." The humurous elements added to fic is in NO way to make light of the attacks but an effort to showcase SVT personality. I hope this clears up any misunderstanding, and lastly, this fic is dedicated to all the survivors of 9/11.

EDIT: the fic has been changed to "SVT surviving in a 100++ story building then a plane crashes through." Does NOT change the fact it was inspired by 9/11 though.

 

80th FLOOR, 8.40am

 

"MINGYU I've told you so many times, stop emailing me pictures of dogs when we are working."

MINGYU chuckled into his phone, his eyes training up to the ceiling, where he knew his boyfriend of 6 years was currently situated. He spun around in his office chair, smiling sheepishly at other office workers of the 80th floor as they spared him weary but amused glances. Everyone knew how the tall Korean was and to be honest, they appreciated his attractive smile and even more attractive personality. It definitely brightened their day when a model lookalike trips into your office floor with a bright "GOOD MORNING" and occasionally, free coffee, because Mingyu was generous and hadn't been tainted by the world. So it was safe to say that Mingyu was well loved on the 80Th floor.

What was not as well loved, perhaps would be Mingyu's boyfriend, Wonwoo. He was cold and blunt, and as the lawyer of the firm that occupied majority of the 80Th and 81th floor of the DIAMOND building, Pledis Animals Firm, he was pretty high up on the corporate ladder. His intimidating cold stare was said to make women faint but from excitement or fear, one was never really sure. He was the epitome of a dignified office worker, except when he was hissing into his phone about meme violation and who was going to cook dinner tonight, because ("obviously it's gonna be you Mingyu, I can't cook for rat's shit.") So that kind of broke the spell of "cold, unapproachable front", and not to mention when Mingyu came up to "eat lunch together", the fact that he always left with disheveled hair and a satisfied smirk gave the office workers of the 81st floor, (usually female), enough incentive to tease Wonwoo, who, with swollen lips and a loose tie, would often scowl at with rather red cheeks.

It was no secret that Mingyu and Wonwoo had been together since high school, for Mingyu always bashfully boasted to the female workers of his  
floor about his love life, from the time Wonwoo first said " I love you," (Seoul, 1995) to what he wore to sleep last night (Mingyu's sweater). Wonwoo would often grouchily ignore Mingyu for periods of time when the boasting got too out of hand, (honestly, no one needs to know the colour of my socks on tuesday), shoving him away or stonily disregarding him. Yet at the end of the day he always waited for Mingyu at the 80Th floor lift lobby, wrapping a scarf around the taller's neck because Mingyu dropped his scarf in the toilet one day in June and constantly forgot to replace it, plus New York was COLD, and headed home together.

They would have done the same today. Until something happened.

"Wonwoo, I think we should get a dog. How about a-oh my god WONU DO YOU SEE THAT.HOLY FU-"

\---------------

South Tower, 84th FLOOR, 8.30 am

"Mom the view's great. It's really cool."

"Sweetie, it gets boring after a while."

Vernon pulled a face. He honestly didn't think the skyline of New York could ever get boring. Pressing his face closer to the window, he spied a dot in the sky. Plane. He was just on one last night, flying from Hongdae to New York to visit his mother, who was posted in America for her job.

It was interesting to visit his hometown, though he barely knew it since he moved to Korea when he was really little. He was excited to learn more about the culture in America but he was a little nervous at how he would be treated. When he was younger, kids in his school bullied him for being a half caste but when he grew into his looks, they fawned over him (especially the girls). He wondered if he looked American enough to pass off as fully white. He made a silent vow to not speak a word of Korean in New York.

He rubbed his nose ruefully before turning to his mom. " Is Joshua in the building already? What floor is he on? I can't wait to hang out with him. I haven't seen him in ages."

Melody Chwe looked up from her documents and smiled. "He's on the 83th floor dear. Go on down and see him. Be sure not to make too much noise. Also, plug in your earphones properly if you're gonna listen to music. I don't want a repeat of that "swalla" incident here. There are old men present who don't ...appreciate Nicki Minaj. She winked.

Vernon gave an awkward cough before pouting exaggeratedly at his mom. He kissed her on the cheek before laughing at her humming of "Swalla" . He then walked out of her office. It would be a long time before he would see her again.

Vernon headed towards the lift lobby of the 84th floor, pulling out his phone to take some shots of the panoramic view of the city. Just as he was zooming in on a fat man digging his nose (for educational purposes, plus he was in the way of the harbour), he crashed into something soft and detergent scented.

\--------------  
South Tower, 84th FLOOR, 8.39am

Seungkwan was screaming. Inside. He was using his inside voice and he was HOLLERING. He got in! He was IN THE DIAMOND BUILDING. Holy mother of god this was gonna be the best vlog ever. He was gonna sweep his subscribers off their feet. This video would get more views than the one of him twerking and singing to Anaconda. He gripped his mop excitedly as he twirled around in the empty lift. This vacation was gonna be awesome. He stopped twirling when he noticed the camera. Shamefully he huddled to a corner of the lift, his face facing down to the floor. Can't have anyone catching this boy now. He had a shit ton of twerking to film on the rooftop. Which he was currently on a lift to.

The lift doors opened and Seungkwan grabbed his mop and exited as quietly as he could, dodging past the businessmen who were about to enter the lift. He looked up and around excitedly, expecting to see a sky garden or something rooftoppy. Instead, he came face to face with two light brown eyes.

Vernon swore softly as his arms shot out in reflex to steady the person in front of him. He looked down at his shirt, his beautiful, beautiful Tupac graphic tee which he bought for 39.99 USD online. Tupac had acquired a white foamy mustache, and honestly, even he couldn't rock one. Vernon winced as something hard hit his foot with a loud thud. He was too distracted by the pain in his foot to realize what he had his hands around, until a soft "s-sorry," was whimpered out. He looked down and jumped back in surprise. Then he stared. Before letting out a low chuckle. Then wheezing. Then bursting into laughter.

Seungkwan was gay. Gay in Korea, gay in America. Also, currently gay for the boy wheezing in front of him, his eyes curved into crescents and his mouth stretching open to reveal the most perfect set of teeth in the world. He blinked at the beauty in front of him, before realizing he was being laughed at and fat office workers were coming out of their offices to see what the fruck was up. This beautiful wheezing ROOD boy was not going to ruin his plan of sneaking to the rooftop. He caught hold of the boy's arm and dragged him into the toilet. Then he folded his arms and asked, in heavily accented English, " Why are you laughing at me?"

When Hansol looked down he saw the largest eyes staring back at him, with a pouty mouth opened in horror and shock. An Asian cleaner was gaping at him in shock, his cleaner cap falling lopsided over his forehead, and his detergent bottle leaking liquid out of his pocket, which explained the Tupac white mustache. Then he took a CLOSER look. The "cleaner" looked very young, about his age, and he also looked extremely like his school's cleaner ahjumma, with the same irritated exasperated grandma vibe. The very expression on his face made Vernon burst into laughter. It was impossible for someone so very male and so very young to have the exact same expression as an ahjumma when you barge into her cleaning a toilet but the boy somehow managed it. Vernon was dead. Even with a mop on his foot and a detergent mustache for Tupac, he didn't think he could stop laughing. That is, until the boy dragged him into the toilet and the whole world exploded.

\------------  
South Tower 73th floor, 8.30am

"So yes, that's the plan. What do you think?"

"I want tteoboki."

"And I want to fly to Maldives and record dolphin noises but I can't so can you please shut up and listen to me Seungcheol."

"Jihoonie, we can go to Maldives right now. Let's go. I'll get Felicia to get us tickets. And tteoboki."

"Why are you my boss? Just, why. And no we can't go to Maldives, we have a board meeting on the 100th floor in 5 mins." Jihoon checked his watch and sniffed at Seungcheol.

"Are you going to be late again? You know SHINee is going to have their concert soon? As their label you need to manage them properly for their American debut instead of sending them tteoboki you dickwad." Jihoon coughed again, "I mean di...stinguished CEO of Carat Entertainment. He coughed gruffly again.

Seungcheol pouted before swinging his legs up onto his desks, beaming at Jihoon's deepening frown. "Lighten up Woo-Zi!" He emphasized on the last syllable, taunting Jihoon with his nickname. " Last night you weren't so rude were you? Especially after 5 beers you were telling me how much you like-hey come back!"

Jihoon had flashed a finger in his direction before swiftly stomping out of his office, his face bright red but Seungcheol didn't have to know that.

Seungcheol sighed before bounding up and out of his seat and followed Jihoon to the lift and up to the 100th floor.

He wondered where the new model representing his company would arrive. No matter, he would just have to wait till the meeting was over. The CEO doesn't wait for nobody. Except maybe Jihoon.

 

\----------------

83th floor, South Tower, 8.43 am

Jisoo was relaxing into his morning with his Bible. Yes, his hardcover, thick and heavy Bible. He had a meeting with a translator for his company, BOOM BOOM enterprises any time, so he patiently sipped his coffee, before flipping to the next page of the Bible. God's first.

Just as he was about to check his phone for the meeting time scheduled at his office, he was sure it was 8.45am, his door burst open and a long haired man stood panting at his doorway. Jisoo has almost spilled his coffee on his precious Bible. He hastily put the book down on his desk and stood up to greet his translator. Jun... was it?

\-----------  
Jeonghan was late. He was going to get fired and it was all his stupid alarm's fault. And the stupid CEO too but he couldn't exactly blame it on his boss. Why did he have to meet at 8.30 am sharp in the morning? He liked sleeping in! His pores were tight because of a full 14 hours of sleep, not that early riser shit that healthy companies promote. He groaned tiredly as his pony tail slid loose of its rubber band and fell in waves around his face. Stupid model aesthetics. He just HAD to have long hair because it looked THAT good right? Sometimes he wanted to lop it all off but that would mean having to go to a hair dressers and Jeonghan didn't even go out to eat. He liked to stay home and sleep, then order pizza and stuff himself. Life in America treated lazy people like him well.

Until his boss demanded a meeting at 8.30 am and it was 8.43 am and he was still running to his office. Jeonghan slammed open the first door on the right of the lift lobby of the ... what was it 83th floor? He didn't even know if he got the floor right. He prayed he did as he shook his hair out of his face and a man that definitely was NOT the CEO of Carat Entertainment stared back at him.

\----------

Joshua tried to remember what little Chinese he had hastily learnt last night in order to make his translator feel welcome. He greeted the panting male with a smile and held out a hand while saying, " ni hao?" He blinked expectantly at the man in front of him, who he noted, was extremely attractive. What he did not expect was the said man to open his mouth and say "what the fuck" in Korean.

Then, something, somewhere, exploded.

\-----------

South Tower, 83th floor, lift lobby, 8.40 am

" wo bu zhi dao wo zai na li-er help, where? "

Jun was stepping out of the lift when he heard a voice speak his native tongue. It had been so long, since he had heard someone speak Chinese that he eagerly looked towards the direction of the voice. A slight man with lithe limbs stood gesticulating slightly exasperatedly to two white men, who were shaking their heads in confusion.

One of them was eyeing the Chinese's long slender neck rather pervertedly. Jun didn't know much English either, he was just here as a Korean-Chinese translator for a certain Mr Hong but he trusted in his looks and charisma to help the poor man in distress. He swept up to the two men, towering over them before shooting a gleaming smile and saying, "I'll take it from here boys," in hopefully something that could pass as proper pronunciation, then grasping the Chinese man's shoulders and steering him away.

Jun privately congratulated his successful and smooth move, and praised himself inwardly for his fantastic rendition of whatever white person actor line he had just spouted. He brushed his hair to the side before asking in fluent Chinese, " Where do you need to go, babe?", winking at the man as he said it.

Said man grimaced before twisting out of Jun's grasp swiftly, pinning his arms behind his back and shoving him towards a wall. Jun resisted, not wanting his perfect nose to get smushed into a wall. He was about to pull his own set of martial arts tricks before a huge explosion shook the building.

\-----------  
South Tower, 100th floor, 8.42 am

"Kimchi and ramen and chicken, mix it all together and you'll get..." Soonyoung's humming filled the empty meeting room as he wiped the windows down. Seokmin yelled, " KIMBAP BITCH!" which echoed all around the room, causing them to cackle manically. Getting his Uncle Kibum to hook him and his friend up with cool summer jobs like this was the best decision of his life. Since they were both moving to America to study music and dance, Soonyoung and Seokmin decided to complete a bucket list of things to do in America. Working at one of the tallest buildings in America was one of them. Even if they were working as cleaners. /p>

And here they were. Taking selfies with the skyline of New York City.

Businessmen and office workers had begun to file into the meeting room. Soonyoung caught sight of a short, slight man with striking pink hair storm across the room, followed by a tall, stocky man with a pleading expression on his space. He was just about to point them out to Seokmin but Seokmin spoke first.

"WHAT'S THAT PLANE DOING OH GOD- ITS TOO NEAR!"

 

\-----------  
NYPD, Emergency Call Services, 8.45 am

"Hello? Hi? I'm in...the DIAMOND building? On the 40th floor...I think there was an explosion in the upper levels!" 

Chan took a deep breath and fiddled with his "intern" badge.

"Yes m,am. Please calm down, and state your emergency again."


	2. [CLEARING THINGS UP]

Hi this is the author here!! 

After receiving some feedback I've decided to change the title of this fic. Also, the 9/11 attacks will not be explicitly mentioned. I've decided that portraying the setting as the real events might be to insensitive to some people out there. So I'll just change the direction of the fic to something inspired by the 9/11 attacks, like a survival fic. Thank you to the people who shared their views, albeit mixed reviews, I've decided that while I originally intended this fic to be survival fic and nothing more, I did not mean to offend anyone. So the story will be changed to SVT surviving in a building on the brink of collapse and nothing more. Please keep in mind everything is fiction and all writers draw inspiration from somewhere. This is just a unique form of a disaster fic and it is no different from a tsunami or earthquake centered fic. Thank you!

I'll apologise one more time for people who have been affected negatively by this fic. Thank you for your criticism.Once again if you are sensitive and triggered by this, PLEASE DON'T READ IT. 

Thanks.


	3. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane hits.

8.45 am, 80th floor 

\-------

Mingyu coughed as he struggled out from under his desk, his long limbs colliding into his chair as he stood up shakily. He looked around. His office was smoking, boiling hot, and there was debris raining down from the ceiling. Wonwoo had hung up. He tossed the phone to the side, and tried to clear a path out.

Mingyu coughed again, reaching his hand up to wipe away the tears in his eyes. He croaked out, " Wonwoo!" as he continued stumbling through the smoke, which was getting thicker and darker as the seconds went by. He heard groaning to his right. 

"He...hello? Is anyone there?" Mingyu dropped to the floor and began feeling around. 

" He-here!" A female voice called out. Mingyu's heart sank for a second, wishing against all odds that it was Wonwoo before pulling himself together and crawling to the voice.

" Oh Mingyu! I'm in so...much pain...haaa..." Blinking his watery eyes through the smoke, Mingyu made out a figure with long black hair. "Tzuyu? Is that you?" Tzuyu was a Chinese representative for Twice Industries, she worked on the 80th floor with Mingyu. 

Mingyu scrubbed his eyes once again. "Tzuyu, are you- oh my god."

Tzuyu was trapped under a large chunk of the debris, which Mingyu suspected was what was once the ceiling. He looked up abruptly, his heart sinking at the gaping hole above him. Where was his Wonwoo? 

He scrabbled uselessly at the huge chunk of something that pinned the Chinese girl to the ground. But he was running out of time, for the ground grew hotter and hotter, and he winced as his knees started to blister from the heat. 

Tzuyu was gasping in pain, for her whole body was pressed flat against the boiling ground. Already, Mingyu could see her skin reddening and peeling, and that was just the skin that was visible. He didn't want to see what was underneath the debris. He didn't think he could handle it. 

He moaned in desperation as the debris refused to budge. Mingyu had always been childish in the aspect that he was scared of seemingly random things, like gore and bees. But the one thing that scared Mingyu the most was the fact that Wonwoo was not beside him. 

"Pay attention to her!" Wonwoo' voice rang out in his head, his tone clear and deep and sharp and all the things Mingyu loved and missed. He began to cry as he pushed against the debris again, apologizing over and over to Tzuyu who had begun to scream in pain. 

Wonuwonuwonuwonuwonu...

Mingyu pushed as hard as he could, his shirt, already crumpled at the beginning of the day because Wonwoo was reading when he ironed it yesterday, tore as his arms strained and flexed. He could feel the debris coming loose, and he pushed harder, muttering Wonwoo's name like a mantra.

"Min...haaa...Mingyu!" 

Mingyu's eyes snapped open when Tzuyu screamed his name. 

"Mingyu go! Just go!" 

Mingyu didn't understand.

"Why?" He pushed harder. "I'm almost there, I can get you ou-"

"MINGYU THE WIRE!" 

Mingyu looked up, and he swore, swore loud and angrily.

Mingyu who never swore, who hated harsh words and confrontations, cursed every single celestial being who was just watching as someone ripped him away from Tzuyu and into the stairwell, the door closing just in time for him to see the whole room go up in flames.

8.45am, 84th floor

\---------

Vernon was wet. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, all he knew was that he was wet, and he was cold. 

And scared.

Until a small panicked voice rang out in the darkness, " Oh my god. Oh my-" followed by a series of muttering in Korean.

Korean! The one language Vernon swore to never speak in America. There went his promise.

He shifted slightly from where he was (the floor?), and whispered in Korean, "Hey? Who's there? " 

The Korean muttering shut up. 

" YOU CAN SPEAK KOREAN?" A loud voice yelled out. In another time, or place, Vernon would have found the loudness obnoxious but now, it just highlighted the eerie silence of their surroundings. He shivered.

The boy seemed to share his sentiments, for he lowered his voice and whispered, " Where are you?" 

Vernon helplessly made a splashing sound with his hands. They were surrounded by water, it seemed. 

Sounds of the boy making his way to Vernon rang out around the room. The room-"The toilet!" Vernon exclaimed out, just as a wet hand touched his neck.

He yelped at a pitch that was usually impossible for him to reach unless his sister was waxing his legs, (which was pretty often). Coughing awkwardly, he thanked the gods the toilet was pitch dark, for he was one hundred and twenty three percent sure his face was bright red. His mom's genes made it painfully obvious when he was embarrassed. And somehow, Vernon felt sure he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the Korean boy. For...reasons.

There was silence for a few seconds, before the wet hand travelled up to his face and cupped his cheek. Then, light illuminated his face.

The Korean boy gave Vernon a watery smile, his eyes shining with tears as he whispered something.

It took Vernon a few seconds of staring into the boy's eyes to realize what he said.

"Boo."

8.45 am, 100th floor

\-------- 

When the floors started shaking, Seungcheol leapt towards Jihoon, pushing cheerful looking dark haired man to the floor in his panic. Whoops. 

For those few seconds, he stared into Jihoon's eyes, and read the panic... and, dare he say it, affection reflected in them. Now? When they were possibly going to die? This was what Jihoon needed to reveal his feelings? Impending death? Doomsday? 

Then the shaking stopped and Jihoon stamped on his toes.

When Seungcheol was done hissing and hopping around the room, amidst muted chuckles and side glances, he glared down at Jihoon petulantly.

"You were suffocating me."

"I saw the LOVE in your eyes, you can't deny it." 

Jihoon gave a dry, wheezing laugh, his eyes darting around the room in an effort to avoid Seungcheol's. 

His eyes locked onto an orange haired man, who was asking around what had happened. Everyone in the room shook their heads in confusion. 

They were on the highest floor, the 100th, what could happen? As far as Jihoon knew, unless a pigeon decided to divebomb DIAMOND building, nothing.

Jihoon ignored Seungcheol, who was spouting nonsense about how he was sure Jihoon loved him. Loved him? Jihoon would rather eat a dog than ever...acknowledge that. He would rather drown himself in horse pee than ever confirm that. Seungcheol was an annoying piece of cat shit, and he would stay an unloved annoying piece of cat shit. 

He peered out the tinted windows, and gasped under his breath when he saw smoke pouring out from somewhere down the lower floors. 

He turned to address the room, his back framed by the impressive New York skyline, with the morning sun silhouetting his fantastic figure. Jihoon felt pretty cool as he announced impressively, "There's a fire. We need to get out." 

There was silence in the room, before-

"Shut it midget."

"Ha, I'll get out if you let me take you out." 

"What's the shipment cost again..."

Jihoon felt a low suffocating burning start from his gut. He opened his mouth to scream at those insufferable idiots, those slow slugs, those imbeciles-but then Seungcheol rubbed his big hands down Jihoon's back and suddenly the burning became a soft warm ...thing.

"It's okay Hoonie, a fire in the lower floors has happened before. It's protocol to stay where we are until further notice. And no, you can't castrate the man who called you a - ah okay." 

Jihoon had wrenched himself away from Seungcheol to give the frog that called him a midget a good kick up his toady testicles. He turned away from the yowling amphibian nochanlantly, dusting his hands off his pants before addressing Seungcheol coolly.

"Yeah but remember the shaking before? I don't think it was an earthquake. I think the fire affected the building's infrastructure or something-anyway it's not safe to stay here. I'm going- AND YOU LOSERS CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE, I WARNED YOU." 

With that, Jihoon spun around swiftly and headed towards the lifts. As he walked past a black haired man on the floor, who was rubbing his arm forlornly, he heard a whisper in Korean. 

"Seokmin, Uncle Kibum just called, he said the building was hit by a plane!" 

Jihoon halted in his footsteps. 

He slowly turned around and walked to the two men huddled on the floor.

A narrow eyed gaze met his eyes.

" You heard right? There's a plane in the building. And we can't speak a word of English other than "Hello" and "Excuse me", so you better tell the people here to get the hell out." 

8.45am, 83th floor

\------- 

When Jeonghan saw the plane flying closer and closer from behind NotHisBossSeungcheol he could only swear before diving forward and pushing both of them down under the desk. 

Next was...fire, and sounds. No, Jeonghan didn't want to remember it but he couldn't forget. The shrill screaming, the fireballs, the plane's wing obliterating the office beside them, the loud loud loud sounds, so horrific, and the heat, the explosions, the fire, the smell of dust, of fuel, charred...charred everything. 

He didn't believe in God or gods but he prayed, he prayed so hard that he didn't realize the sound and the fire had faded away to a hissing, smoking wreck.

He didn't realize he was alive.

That is, until gentle hands pride his clasped fist open and held them tight. 

"It's okay now, it's fine." Jeonghan will remember that voice for the rest of his life. But now, he clutched those gentle hands back and wept into their connected fists. 

Joshua just pulled his weeping guardian angel into his arms, and murmured a thousand and one thank-yous. He cried too but he did it softly and quietly, for it was his turn to do the saving. He had to be strong this round.

When the dust cleared and the heat went down more, Joshua gently shook the pretty man in his arms. 

"We need to get going." 

Jeonghan looked up and kissed him.

8.45 am, 83th floor

\-------- 

Minghao didn't know what had happened. One minute he was pressing a pervert to the wall and the next thing he knew, the pervert had pulled him into a stairwell and dragged him down a flight of stairs. 

By dragged he meant the pervert tumbled down a flight and pulled Minghao along for the ride.

A huge explosion slammed against the stairwell door, shocking Minghao out of his dazed, slightly pissed state of mind. 

He and Pervert sat on the landing, just one flight of stairs away from the stairwell door, which had a big obvious dent on it, and smoke was seeping out slowly from underneath.

"What the fu-" Minghao screamed as another explosion slammed against the steel door, and he swore he saw flames lick the bottom of the door.

"Fireball." The pervert muttered under his breath as he scooted away from the door, dragging Minghao back a few inches as another one raged against the door.

"From...from where? Will, will it hold? What's going on?" Minghao was stunned. Why the fuck were there fireballs in the DIAMOND building? 

He repeated it out loud for the man beside him, who was wincing as he checked a scrape on his elbow. 

" I saw a plane." Jun sighed as he rubbed his head tentatively, checking for bruises. 

Minghao just stared.

"It was coming straight at us, like straight towards us. I think its nose actually broke the window's glass right before I managed to pull us into the stairwell. I saw it." 

He inspected his face gently, prodding and poking for any defects. When he was satisfied, he turned and looked at Minghao, who's jaw was hanging.

Smirking, he pushed a hand under Minghao's chin and slid it shut. 

"Planes have fuel in them, so the explosion would cause fireballs due to the pressure and stuff. It's basic physics, Minghao." 

 

Minghao gave a start when Pervert said his name. Narrowing his eyes, he squinted at Pervert, hissing, " How the fuck do you know my name." 

Pervert widened his eyes innocently, pointing at Minghao's tag. Minghao looked down and sighed. His eyes travelled to Pervert's tag. 

"Moon Junhui." 

Junhui did a sad rendition of jazz hands and whisper shouted, " Your savior!" 

Minghao scoffed, and jumped slightly as another fireball slammed against the door. 

Jun waved a nonchalant hand at the shaking door, " It'll hold. It's industrialized steel made to withstand attacks and fires. But I suggest we make our way down. It may be fire proof but it ain't smoke proof." He eyed the smoke seeping through from under the door meaningfully. He got up, shaking his long legs and stretched a hand out to Minghao.

Minghao looked up incredulously. From his point of view, Junhui looked calm and in control, freakishly nonchalant about the fact that a plane had crashed into the building and killed-

Minghao blanched as he realized that behind the door, people were probably burning to death. Tears came to his eyes as he turned away from Junhui and vomited all over the stairway. 

"How..." Minghao panted as he crouched in a corner, his shoulders trembling as he stared at the shaking door, " how can you be so calm when..." he retched again, " there are people dying behind that door?" 

Junhui crouched down to Minghao's level and gently wiped his mouth. Minghao flinched from the gesture but met his eyes steadfastly.

"I'm trying my best but I don't know how long I can hold it for." 

Only then did Minghao realize Junhui's hands were shaking and his eyes were watery. And only then did Minghao look away as Junhui let out a sob, that seemed to echo loudly around the entire stairway. 

"Is anyone there?" 

8.46 am New York Police Dept.

\------

"There's been a report that a plane crashed into DIAMOND building. Can you check into that?" Chan's heart was beating out of his chest. It was his first day in this goddamn internship and he sincerely prayed that the call was a prank. 

He didn't know what to do if it were true. 

The phone rang again and he took a deep breath before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Please save me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY that Chan gets so little uh screentime, he will get more in later chapters. Also, the pairs are gonna start meeting each other soon!! Whoo then they can get out of this wreck together as Seventeen. I'm really sorry to all the Twice fans for killing Tzuyu.:// I know there are people who ship Tzugyu or whatever which I'm confused by because I'm 99.9% sure they have never interacted on screen but ok. Like take it as a Tzugyu or Mintzu moment when Mingyu tried to save her.
> 
> Also, I'm really thankful for the people defending me and this fic:)) I've realized that 9/11 is still a sensitive topic to some but there were some ...kind of nasty commenters that made me feel like giving this fic up :(( those w constructive criticism and actual objective commentary, thank you so much! I've changed the focus of this fic to survival instead of 9/11 so hopefully there will be no more attacks on the topic of the fic and more on my content and writing stylezz. aye!! pretty excited about the jihan kiss (THERE'S A REASON WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAP) but I feel like I may be the only one because of the hate//rejection my first fic is receiving:(( idk man what was I thinking writing about sensitive, controversial topics for my fic debut ahh I'm torn. so if u do kind of like this fic, please leave me a positive or constructive comment!! 
> 
> I promised I wouldn't kill anyone but does anyone prefer a surprise death. Idk man I'm talking about killing characters off here and no one cares but I write a 9/11 fic and I get bombarded w hate. Understandable but I'm still a lil salty,, I just wanted to write an interesting disaster fic, i really did not mean any disrespect I made it clear from the VERY beginning but people were insistent so I changed it. Don't mind me please I really appreciate some suggestions you guys have made to improve my fic!! 
> 
> Thank you so much and I'm still shook that 600+ people read this. It's kind of crappy because I haven't really developed a writing style yet (im better at writing argumentative essays) so I hope y'all will stay on!


End file.
